Tapping
by Queen Bookworm the First
Summary: Katie Bell/Oliver Wood fic for Melody. WWII!AU


Greek Mythology Category Competition: Alke: Write about a Gryffindor.4

200 Characters in 200 Days: Oliver Wood

Quidditch Pitch: She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist. (sentence)

Drabble Club: Gold (word)

Emotion Challenge: Happy

 **AN** : This is a WWII!AU. Reviews are appreciated.

 _For Melody._

* * *

Oliver lifts the gun, resting it on his shoulder with practiced ease. The gun's familiar weight was strangely comforting.

Walking into the tent, he sits down with a groan, setting the gun aside. He lets his head drop into his hands, a weary sigh escaping his cracked lips.

He hears soft footsteps enter the tent, and a warm hand rests on his shoulder. "Oliver?"

He looks up, eyes lighting up when he sees the familiar glint of gold hair. "Katie." He loses himself in those brown eyes, that gentle smile.

"Bad day?" she asks, sitting down beside him. She squeezes his hand.

Oliver doesn't know why she bothers to ask. Isn't every day a bad day? He nods, lips pursed. "A new group of refugees from Poland came in today. They're worse than the last."

"Should I expect to be busy tomorrow?" She plays with a strand of her hair, biting her lip.

"Yeah, probably," he says, leaning back. Katie's gaze is fixed on him, brown eyes anxious.

"I wanted to ask you something."

Oliver fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "What is it?"

"I don't want to be a nurse," she says. "I want to go back to the army."

Oliver stands up, staring at her. His breath is short and uneven. "The army?"

Katie takes a deep breath, meeting his gaze without wavering. "Yes, the army. You know I belong there, not in the nursing tents."

His answer is almost instant. "No."

Katie stands up, too, and she tosses her hair over her shoulder. She raises an eyebrow. "No?"

Oliver lets out a shaky laugh. "No. Of course not. Never."

She puts her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "Why not? I have all the qualifications." She steps closer.

He turns away, unable to meet her pressing gaze. "It's- it's too big of a risk. You could die."

"This is my life, Oliver," Katie says, pursing her lips. "You can't make decisions for me."

"Katie—"

"Stop. Don't tell me you're scared you'll lose me. I don't want to hear any of that." Katie takes a deep breath. "Do you think I don't feel the same way? But I let you go, every day. It's hard, Ollie, but I know you'd hate it if I didn't let you go." She narrows her eyes and clenches her fists.

Oliver stares at her, a sad smile creeping onto his lips. "God, Katie, you make me fall for you more every day," he whispers.

Katie stares at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Does this mean you're saying yes?"

Oliver laughs. "As if you'd let me say otherwise."

Katie hugs him, wrapping her arms around her neck. He cups her face in his palms and gives her a gentle kiss. Pulling away, she taps on his chest, and he recognizes the pattern. _Morse code._

 _Thank you._

* * *

Katie shoots a Nazi, clenching her jaw. Blood trickles from her lips, and she wipes beads of sweat off her forehead. Angelina offers her a smile. "You okay?"

Katie laughs, but it's more of a hacking cough. "As well as I can be in the middle of battle."

Alicia joins them, firing a shot at a Nazi behind them. "I'm still sore from training," she says, groaning.

"Know where Oliver is?" Katie asks, biting her lip. Angelina and Alicia exchange a glance.

"I saw him leading a troop over to the heart of the battle." Angelina furrows her brows.

Katie hears a raucous cheer erupt. "We've won!" someone yells. Soon, almost everyone is cheering, their eyes weary but triumphant.

The remaining Nazis put up a fight, only to lie amongst their fellow soldiers a few minutes later. She fires one last shot, sighing. A smile tugs at the corners of her lips.

It may be just one battle, but they've gotten a step further.

She hears a quick succession of gunshots break the cheers. A dash, a dot, then another dash. _K._ She listens as her name is slowly formed. More shots follow.

Katie feels her heart flutter at the end, and she can't help the smile that breaks out on her face.

 _Katie, will you marry me?_

She finds Oliver's soot-covered face, watching as he beams. With a small sob, she runs through the soldiers—they're all smiling now, a few yelling "Finally went for it, Ollie!"—and leaps into Oliver's arms.

A tear escapes Katie's eyes as she smiles up at him. Oliver stares at her, his gaze expectant. "Well?"

Katie sobs, wondering if she's smiled any wider before. "Of course, I'll marry you, Oliver." She buries her face in his chest.

Oliver whoops. He taps something on her head, each tap sending a flutter running through her heart.

 _I love you._


End file.
